June's Mistletoe
by NixenSya
Summary: BELATED BIRTHDAY GIFT TO MYSELF-It was supposed to be posted on the 28th R&R -DxS- Danny is acting rather strange and Sam is going to confront him about it. Wait... Why is Danny looking at her like that? And is that mistletoe? Above their heads? In June?


29/06/2010

Dreadfully sorry, guys! *_twitches uncomfortably_*

I was supposed to post this on the 28th as a birthday gift to myself, but I had no time, no computer and no Internet, so it was impossible for me to post either this oneshot or update any of my multi-chaptered fics!

Updates of STT and NMWAGH will be posted as soon as possible, but I don't have them right now. They're also birthday updates, supposed to have been posted yesterday... -.-'

Without any further babble, I'll let you read yesterday's author note and the oneshot itself right now.

Love you guys!

* * *

28/06/2010

Hi guys! *_waves_*

No, no, no, I'm not giving up on my other fics! I just decided to write this small little oneshot as a birthday gift…. To MYSELF! *_beams_*

Let's all sing!

**A very merry unbirthday**

**To you! (**_**who, me?**_**) Yes, you! (**_**oh, me!**_**)**

**A very merry birthday**

**To me! (**_**who, you?**_**) Yes, me! (**_**oh, you!**_**)**

**Now blow the candles up, my dear**

**And make your wish come true!**

**A very merry unbirthday to yooooooooooouuuu !**

**(And a very merry birthday to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!)**

**Twinkle, twinkle, little bat**

**How I wonder what you're at**

**Up above the world you fly**

**Like a tea-tray**** in the sky!**

Now, who can guess from where I took most of those lyrics from, hum? They're not the originals, since I had to make a few changes in order to fit my purposes, but I'll give you a clue: _A_ I_ W_ _! I offer some of my birthday cake to those who guess it!

Oh, and this is my first attempt to write an oneshot (well, technically the second, but I haven't finished the first, so… yeah) and my third attempt at fanfiction, so tell me your opinion! Love it? Hate it? Think I should stop trying to write stuff like this? ANSWER ME!

Oooh, and by the way, my birthday cake was the Mad Hatter's hat! Yay!

Enough babbling. **Read, enjoy, and review!**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

_**June Mitlestoe**_

* * *

Sam Manson, gothic girl extraordinaire, muttered some well-chosen curses under her breath. Seriously, what was up with those guys lately? And no, she was _not _PMS-ing!

Lately, Sam had been confronted by the strange way both Danny and Tucker had been acting around her. Tucker Foley, the skirt-following techno-geek, was _waaaaay _quieter around her than usual. Danny, the ever-so-clueless ghost boy, on the other side, hadn't supported any other crushes, but his behavior around her had also changed. And on top of all of it, both had been having strange, whispered chats with each other, which ended as soon as she came into view.

She had tried cornering Tucker to make him answer her questions, but he said that nothing was going on, even though both of them knew he was lying. Sam would have pushed something more out of him if Danny hadn't come (unknowingly) to his rescue.

About Danny's behavior… Well, Sam couldn't say that she didn't like it. Rather the contrary, she was loving it. Partially because he was ignoring all the other females of Casper High… And the biggest part because he was, with or without any intention, flirting with her. She wasn't sure because: 1) He was utterly and completely CLUELESS!; 2) He usually didn't go for her type, he rather preferred stuck-up snobby cheerleaders; 3) Why would he start flirting with her suddenly, or even attempt to pass the line between friendship and romance?

* * *

_**- - - **__**Flashback - - -**_

"_Hey Sam! What's up?" _

_Sam lifted her head just in time to see her handsome best friend (and longtime crush) sitting next to her, smiling happily._

_She smiled back._

"_Hey Danny! What are you doing here?"_

_They were at the park, which was almost empty, sitting on their favourite spot under a tree. Sam brushed a small piece of hair that was falling into her eyes, and prayed not to have the love-sick expression plastered on her face. _

_Danny__ smirked at her with that devilishly wonderful look that made many girls swoon just by looking. Not that she was one of those girls. Or not that he would ever know that she was, anyway. _

_He dropped one arm around her shoulders, which was surp__risingly warm for a half-ghost, and made a no-no motion with his finger, mock-scolding her._

"_Oh, no, Miss Manson. The question is: what are __**you**__ doing here, studying-" He closed her book with one swift motion, taking a peek at the title, "Biology, nonetheless, where there are way better things you could be doing in a day like this?"_

_The raven-haired girl raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, containing the smile that threatened to escape._

"_Things such as…?"_

_He licked his lips, his eyes drawn towards her glossy mouth, and smirked seductively._

"_I can think of some… And believe me, __they are much more pleasuring than Biology."_

_Her mouth suddenly felt very dry._

_But before anything could happen that would either crush or brighten considerably her lie, Tucker joined them with his usual cheery, loud and annoying presence._

_**- - - End Flashback - - -**_

* * *

Many other occasions like this would occur, and Danny switched between the flirty mood and the neutral, ordinary way like a pregnant woman.

Results: a pissed-off, confused goth girl with heavy combat boots.

Do not forget the _very _heavy combat boots.

So, with her brain completely messed up with her confusion, she decided to confront the halfa himself and find out what the bloody hell was going on.

Putting her usual miniskirt and a mini-tank top with one large green stripe on one side, she decided to discard her stockings for today, since it was warm outside. With a quick brush of the hair and reapplied make-up, she was ready to go.

* * *

_In Danny's House_

Danny sighed.

"Tucker, I already told you that it won't work. It's _Sam_, for God's sake! Sam!"

The aforementioned techno-geek simply yawned lazily in response, amused by his friend.

"Dude, that's _exactly _the reason why it'll work." He patted the blue-eyed teen on the back before stretching a bit. "Trust me here. When have I ever been wrong?"

"Do I even _have _to answer that?"

Both boys paled and turned to the kitchen's door, where the same gothic rebel they where talking about was. Tucker panicked.

_How much has she heard?_

"Hey… Sam! We… uh- Oooh, I have to call my mom! See you guys later! Bye!" With a quick dash, Tucker was out of the door in a millisecond, leaving his half-ghost friend to deal with the inquisitive glance of the girl.

_Traitor!_

"Sam! I-I wasn't expecting you! What are you doing here?"

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, a little grin threatening to form on her lips.

"Danny, I like you lots and all that but-"

His breath stopped. Was she going to say what he thought she was going to say?

"-but you evasion skills absolutely suck."

He let out a raspy breath, hiding his disappointment. She wasn't going to say it.

Then, his remorseful expression turned into a gleeful one, and then it switched to a rather mischievous expression. Sam narrowed her eyes. What was he doing?

"Oh Samiieeeeee…" He cooed with the same look of mischief, walking towards her, slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. She took a step behind for each step forward he took; she had a feeling he was up to something, and she wasn't sure if it was good.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. Even though she didn't mind when he was the one calling her that, she had a reputation to maintain. "What are you _doing_?"

When her back hit the wall, Sam could see that Danny was delighted. No way to escape. She looked everywhere she could when his body was pressed against hers (_was he trying to squash her or something?_), left and right were blocked by his arms, his body was in the front and the wall on the back and up was…

Mistletoe.

Her eyes went back to her long-time crush, who had the slyest grin she had ever seen. Giddy, but still conscious enough to live for her reputation, she raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk.

"Mistletoe in June, Danny? Really?"

He smirked back, with a confident façade. Keyword: façade. He hoped it would work.

"Really, Sam. Or do you have any better ideas that will lead me to kiss you?"

She huffed and indignation.

"Well, if you wasted less time with words, we could already be-oomph!"

Her words were cut off when his lips crashed into hers with ravaging passion, crushing them with their roughness. Sam kissed back eagerly, wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him even closer, pulling at his hair when he slipped his tongue past her lips. She slid her tongue against his, caressing it with glee when Danny slid his arms around her waist, holding her close.

It was intense, passionate, the way they kissed each other in primal desire, their lips molding and moving in an ancient dance, choreographed since the beginning of the ages. Lips that were made for each other were finally together, every inch of the flesh of their bodies was burning with desire and need.

Fire. Fire was their essence, the single sensation they felt when touching each other. Soft against rough, curves against muscles, blue and violet, dark and light, boy and girl, Danny and Sam, the opposites that belonged together.

Or it was like that, at least, until an awkward cough interrupted them.

"Hum, guys? I don't want to interrupt or anything, but I happen to eat in this kitchen and I don't want to picture what you two will do in here if you don't get a room right now-" Jazz babbling came to a halt. "Wait, is that mistletoe?"

Tucker grinned proudly to the blushing couple.

"Yep. Mistletoe in June. The best to attract unaware ladies to a passionate kiss." His grin was almost as big as the Cheshire Cat's when he pointed up, showing a single sprig of mistletoe right above himself and Jazz.

Mistletoe in June. What a wonderful idea.

* * *

Soooooooooooo… Do you like it?

This idea was completely random, so don't sue me for having the weirdest plot bunnies known to man!

And if you don't review, I'll unleash them on top of you and make you toss and turn at night while your brain burns and bubbles with useless ideas that won't make you earn any money! Oh, and chocolate chips for those who review!

* * *

_Luv u, guys!_

**Sayonara!**

_**GoThYk SyA**_


End file.
